Zoids: Century Of Revolution
by Darkened-Storm
Summary: The Empire is in turmoil. Deceit, lies and treachery have spun a tangled web around the Imperial Military.When a Republican researcher goes missing while in Imperial territory, Rudolf calls upon the Guardian Force to solve the mystery.Full Summary inside
1. Preface

**Zoids: Century of Revolution**

**By Darkened-Storm**

**Summary: **The Empire is in turmoil. Deceit, lies and treachery have spun a tangled web around the Imperial Military. When three members of the State Government are assassinated and a Republican researcher goes missing while in Imperial territory, Young Rudolf calls upon his most trusted allies to find the mercenaries responsible. But unknown to Rudolf, unseen hand plays them like puppets on a string. The end of civilisation is upon Zi – can the Guardian Force save them?

**Characters: **Van Flyheight, Fiona, Irvine, Moonbay, Thomas Schubaltz, Raven, Reese, Rudolf, Karl Schubaltz, Rob Herman

* * *

**PREFACE**

It was times like this that she truly wished she'd been an ordinary college student and not a zoid pilot. If she had been ordinary she wouldn't be facing death at this very moment.

She stared without breathing at the mechanical lifeform before her and it looked back at her through crimson optic lenses that flashed dangerously in the fading light.

The organoid was sleek and onyx in colour, though somewhat bulkier than most organoids she'd seen. Like all organoids, it was capable of flight, in the form of twin boosters on either side of its metal plated body. Steel spikes took the place of fingers and toes on its metal hands and feet. It's teeth were jagged and several razor-sharp metal spikes protruded from its shoulders, down its back and its tail.

One swipe and that tail would spill crimson blood across the campus quadrangle – her blood if she didn't come up with an escape plan.

"Careful Onyx," the soft voice called to the organoid. "We need this one alive."

* * *

Yes, another story from me =]

This is just a short preface. The actual first chapter is being spell-checked. This might turn into a reboot of my old Rebirth Century fic since it's got some similar subplots but I've planned this through to the end so I shouldn't hit any writer's blocks.

Review Please =]


	2. Momentary Bliss

**Zoids: Century of Revolution**

**By Darkened-Storm**

**Summary: **The Empire is in turmoil. Deceit, lies and treachery have spun a tangled web around the Imperial Military. When three members of the State Government are assassinated and a Republican researcher goes missing while in Imperial territory, Young Rudolf calls upon his most trusted allies to find the mercenaries responsible. But unknown to Rudolf, unseen hand plays them like puppets on a string. The end of civilisation is upon Zi – can the Guardian Force save them?

**Characters: **Van Flyheight, Fiona, Irvine, Moonbay, Thomas Schubaltz, Raven, Reese, Rudolf, Karl Schubaltz, Rob Herman

* * *

**Chapter One: Momentary Bliss**

.

_**Valley of Heroes, Guylos Empire**_

_**23: 30 Imperial Standard Time**_

_**.**_

The light of twin moons illuminated the barren desert, uninhabited, save for two zoids, a Republican standard Gordos and its unidentifiable foe, currently engaged in a battle to the death.

With the skill born of many years behind the controls of a class four zoid, the General turned his zoid around and fired upon the assaulting zoid with both his main and auxillary canons. The approaching zoid's shields took the brunt of the impact, slowing only slightly. Clawed forearms reached out, clamping onto the Gordos's neck.

Inside the cockpit, the General fought with the zoid's controls, struggling to free himself from his opponent's grasp. The Fury raised its forearm, then brought it down, slamming the captive Gordos into the ground. The pilot was thrown around inside the cockpit as the zoid became airborne for a brief moment before crashing with terrible force against the harsh desert terrain.

In his final moments, the General's thoughs were of his family. First, he thought of his eldest son, serving on the northern border and of whom he was undeniably proud. Then he thought of his wife, whom he would be reunited with in death. Lastly, he thought of his daughter, the young woman he barely knew, yet loved more than anything. It pained him to know that at such a young age, she would carry the same burden that has culminated in his death.

"It's up to her now," he said, relaxing his hands over the controls as a flash of white light engulfed the Gordos. The temperature inside the cockpit rose to an unfathomable degree as the zoid's armour was stripped away by the incredible power of the charge particle beam.

.

_**Milatos Castle, Guygalos, Guylos Empire**_

_**06: 30 Imperial Standard Time**_

_**.**_

Dawn was breaking in Guygalos, the capital of the Guylos Empire. While the city slumbered peacefully, the Prime Minister attended to his morning duties, a tour of Milatos Palace before the Emperor awoke to ensure all was in order.

A young messenger scurried through the palace, shouting loudly to catch the Minister's attention whilst palace staff watched disapprovingly. He hastily handed over the folded envelope.

The Prime Minister unfolded the note. Black ink on parchment bearing the royal seal delivered the terrible news.

"Wake the Emperor," he commanded quietly. "We will need to respond to this with the utmost urgency."

_**.**_

_**Wind Colony, Helic Republic**_

_**07.25 Republican Standard Time**_

_**.**_

It was early morning and the sun was beginning to shine over the Wind Colony on the day of Maria Flyheight's wedding. It wasn't very often that the hard working people of the Wind Colony put aside their everyday chores for festivities, but even in a small Republican colony a wedding was a cause for celebration. Maria Flyheight's wedding was of special occasion. She was the daughter of the town's bravest hero, Dan Flyheight, and was well loved for her kind and giving nature.

The entire village was gathered in the town square for the beginning of the wedding procession, but the bride wasn't the only one absent from the festivities.

The rising sun cast dark shadows over the village cemetery where a young soldier in a Republican uniform stood before a grave, his head bowed in reverence. A single bouquet of flowers lay before the grave.

"Hey Dad," the soldier murmured.

The soldier was Lieutenant Van Flyheight, a member of the prestigious Guardian Force. He was Maria's younger brother. Like his father before him, Van too was a hero.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder and he turned slowly to see his oldest friend, Fiona Elisi Linette standing beside him. The ancient zoidian girl wore a kind smile on her face. Kind, yet sad. Fiona's smiles always held a lingering sadness behind them since she had been joined to the Zoid Eve in that last battle.

Only at that moment, after many long years of tirelessly searching for clues that would unlock the secrets of her past, did Fiona finally see truth. Finally, Fiona understood the secrets, the wonders and the untimely destruction of her once prosperous people. She was one of the last of her dying race.

The troubles of her people and her race were far behind her, for today she wore an elegant fuchsia dress and had tucked a lemon coloured flower behind her ear.

"Hey Fiona," Van murmured.

Fiona removed her hand from his shoulder and entwined her fingers in his, pulling him gently away from the grave. "It's time to go, Van," she said softly. "Your sister is waiting."

Van nodded, unspeaking as he allowed her to lead him away from his parent's graves and back into the village where the people eagerly awaited him.

It was largely because of Van that this marriage was more than just a simple village celebration. Yesterday, zoids squadrons had arrived, one Republican and one Imperial, so that both nations were represented at the wedding. Many friends that Van and Fiona had made during their journeys had been invited to the wedding, among them was Rosa, from the small village hidden within the foggy depths of Mount Iselina and Dr. D, the crazy old Republican scientist who had developed the Gravity Canon.

The wedding procession began at noon. Maria wore a plain white dress and veil and the groom wore a white tailored suit. They said their vows beneath a cherry blossom tree on the tallest hill on the outskirts of the village, in perfect view of the old cemetery, where Dan Flyheight and his wife could watch the ceremony from beyond the grave.

Van stood proudly beside the groom as the best man whilst Fiona stood with Maria. The maid of honour's dress was pale pink and unadorned in a similar cut to that of the brides. Moonbay and Irvine sat in the crowd, Moonbay with tears of happiness in her eyes as the village priest conducted the ceremony. Zeke, Van's organoid and companion stood beside Van as the official ring bearer.

Silence filled the air as the bride and groom said their final vows, followed by a loud burst of clapping and cheering as the old priest pronounced them man and wife and the adults clustered around the newlywed couple and whisked them off to the feast that had been set up nearby.

Van stayed where he was with Zeke, watching. He was glad to see his sister happy. Since he defeated the Deathsaurer, Van had spent very little time at home and in less than two weeks he'd be expected to return to the Guardian Force Headquarters at Red River. He was glad that Maria would no longer be alone when he left, and Harrison was a good guy. Van knew Maria would be happy.

"Hey Van!" Moonbay called to him. She wore a pretty green dress with puffed sleeves for the occasion. "Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah Van," Irvine said in a dead pan voice. "The food's not going to wait for you, 'ya know."

"Coming," Van called back, hurrying after them. _Thanks for watching over us, Dad, _he thought. Unknown to Van, however, events were already in motion that would see him leaving his well loved home town sooner than expected.

* * *

I finally have an update! Hurah! I decided to make this a prequel since it has it's own plot and what not! So, I apologise for the short scenes but I'll have a new chapter up real soon okies =]

Please Review.

This update is dedicated to my cousin, Vanessa! Awesome as ever.

Also posted in memory of my Grandma. Words can't describe how much we all miss you. RIP.


	3. Ambush

**Chapter Two: Ambush**

**_New Helic City, Helic Republic_**

**_21.00 Republican Standard Time_**

The sky was black and rain fell in heavy drops across the Republican Capital in the early evening. Lightning illuminated the streets in blinding flashes and thunder rumbled in the skies.

The University of New Helic City, normally bustling with activity as students went about their daily business was deserted, save for a single student who hurried across campus, her foot falls accompanied by the gentle sloshing of rainwater against the pavement.

From the shadows, a woman and her organoid partner waited.

"There she is, Jade," the Lieutenant Hanna Hanna said to her organoid partner. "The general's daughter." The organoid growled, low and dangerous and a malicious smile graced the young woman's lips.

Her wide grey eyes scanned the surrounding area, searching for any other beings in the immediate vicinity that might interfere with her plan. Her boss would be very displeased if she drew too much attention to herself.

"This should be easy," Hanna said to the organoid. "She won't put up much of a fight, but beware, her organoid may be watching nearby."

The organoid grumbled in understanding, its optic lenses trained on the young girl as she hurried across the grounds.

"Go, now," she commanded the creature. "And remember, we need this one alive."

The organoid did as it was commanded. With a loud roar, it transformed into a mass of green light and disappeared into the distance.

* * *

By the time she reached her room in the campus dormitory, Second Lieutenant Steph Summers was all too glad to be getting out of the rain. The warmth of the compound was a pleasant switch from the icy cold winds and rain of the Helic winter.

The hallways were empty at this time of night when most of the students were in their rooms studying. A package had been delivered to Steph's room while she was out and been left in front of her door. With some intrigue, she picked it up and turned it over to look for the sender's address. It was from her father.

Unlocking her door, she placed her bag down on the floor and switched on the lights. The room was uncharacteristically empty.

_Storm must be out exploring again_, she thought with a smile. There wasn't much for the organoid to do in the city, so her partner had taken to roaming the city during the day. The fact that there was a storm raging outside only added to the excitement for her.

Confident it would be a few hours at least before Storm returned, Steph tore open the package and tipped the contents into her hand. A small black object fell into her palm.

She turned the object over in her hand and examined it. Whatever it was, it fit perfectly in the palm of her hand. The edges were sharp and dug into her skin.

With a shrug, Steph slipped the object into her pocket. She had no idea what it was – her father, General Moretti, was a researcher in the Republican army, and was always sending her strange things he'd found.

A loud clap of thunder rang through the air and the window trembled in its frame. With a contented sigh, Steph crossed to the window and leaned her forehead against it.

Like her organoid, Steph loved thunderstorms. She loved the sound of thunder grumbling across the sky and the fast, bright flashes of lightning that sent excited chills down her spine.

Lightning flashed outside, illuminating the courtyard outside her window. A shady figure stood under a tree, veiled in shadows. In the split second the lightning flashed, Steph had the eerie sense that the figure was watching her.

Icy fear that had nothing to do with the thunderstorm ran through her veins. With a gasp, Steph backed away from the window.

Then, three things happened at once. She tripped over the edge of her bed in her hurry, landing with a muffled thud on the carpeted floor. Then, another flash of lightning lit up the sky outside her room as something very large crashed through the window.

Rain came in heavy droplets through the broken window, along with a forceful gust of wind. The lights in the room flickered and went out with a spark.

In the darkness, she couldn't see what it was that had crashed into her room, but she could hear it. Each of the creatures movements were followed by a characteristic _clink _of metal. A pair of bright yellow eyes stared intently at her.

She couldn't see it, but she knew what it was. "Organoid," she breathed.

The creature hissed threateningly. What took place next happened so fast she barely had time to react. In the dark, she almost couldn't see the organoid's tail lash out toward her. Instinct told her to duck aside and the organoid's tail smashed the lamp on her bedside table.

Electricity sparked and the organoid howled in rage. In the split second, Steph did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

Rain poured down from the sky, soaking her through to her skin, but she didn't dare slow down. Though they were smaller and lacked artillery, organoids could be just as dangerous as regular zoids.

_Storm, I need you!_ she thought hastily as she turned the corner into a narrow pathway between two buildings before stopping dead in her tracks.

Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating a dark figure. She stared without breathing at the mechanical lifeform before her and it looked back at her through golden optic lenses that flashed dangerously in the fading light.

The organoid was sleek and jade in colour, with less bulk than most organoids she'd seen. Like all organoids, it was capable of flight, in the form of twin boosters on either side of its metal plated body. Steel spikes took the place of fingers and toes on its metal hands and feet. Its pearly white teeth were jagged and several razor-sharp metal spikes protruded from its shoulders, down its back and its tail.

One swipe and that tail would spill crimson blood across the campus quadrangle – her blood if she didn't act fast.

With a growl, the organoid lunged forward, slashing with its tail. She reacted, but not nearly fast enough. The horned tail caught her on the arm, tearing through the fine cloth of her dress and the upper layers of her skin. Blood trickled down her peachy skin, mixing with the tiny streams of rain water running down her arm. The organoid didn't stop there though, and Steph hastily scrambled out of the way as the tail swung again. Looming over her, the organoid snarled dangerously.

Then, out of nowhere, another organoid appeared at her side in a flash of bright light. With a mighty roar, it sent the jade organoid tumbling backwards across the pavement. The newcomer roared again dangerously, standing protectively between her and her attacker and arching its wings.

Clutching her injured arm, Steph rested a hand against her partner for support. The organoid that had come to her rescue was smaller than her attacked, but sleeker, with lilac coloured armour. "Thanks Storm," she murmured. "That was a close call."

Storm growled at her warningly as the jade organoid rose to its feet and lashed out again. When they clashed, the sound of metal scraping against metal echoed through the quadrangle, followed by the roar of thunder from the heavens. They scuffled for a brief moment before they both crashed to the ground, cracking the perfectly paved cement.

Storm recovered first. With speed and grace, she wriggled free of the other organoid and pounced on top of it, using her wings to gain a height advantage over it. It was a valiant effort, but it did little to subdue the writing jade organoid beneath it.

Steph could only watch in horror as the other organoid's tail lashed out, catching the smaller organoid across its underbelly and sending it rolling across the pavement.

"Get up!" she cried.

Storm rose to her feet with a snarl. The small zoid was quickly tiring and knew that she wouldn't be able to hold the jade organoid off for long. Escape was the next best option to protect her partner.

When the organoid lunged for her once again, she spread her wings and launched herself over the organoid, landing on the other side and lashing out with her tail, sending the jade organoid sprawling. Then she turned to Steph and growled something unintelligible. Without waiting for an answer, she spread her wings once again and stood tall. A second past before the armour covering the organoids chest opened, revealing a compartment covered with wires and tubes.

Steph understood. Hastily, she turned her back to Storm and spread her arms on either side. The tubes and wires shot out from the organoid with a hiss and wrapped themselves, first around her body, then her legs and arms, effectively forming a cocoon, drawing her inside Storm's body.

As the armour closed up over her, she saw the jade organoid rise to its feet and give a loud roar of fury. Then, all she knew was darkness.

With her partner safely tucked away inside, Storm stretched out her wings and launched herself into the sky. The jade organoid roared and took after her, but Storm was quicker, escaping in a flash of purple light that vanished into the distance.

In the shadows, Lieutenant Hanna Hanna scowled angrily at the events that played out before her. Across the continent, someone, somewhere, would be very displeased by her failure.

* * *

Added a little extra bit to this chapter - the object Steph's father sent her is important for later in the story


	4. End The Celebrations

**Zoids: Century of Revolution**

**By Darkened-Storm**

**Summary: **The Empire is in turmoil. Deceit, lies and treachery have spun a tangled web around the Imperial Military. When a Republican researcher goes missing while in Imperial territory, his daughter becomes the only person capable of uncovering the deadly power of the Shadow Key. Young Rudolf calls upon his most trusted allies to find the mercenaries responsible. But unknown to Rudolf, unseen hand plays them like puppets on a string. The end of civilisation is upon Zi – can the Guardian Force save them?

**Characters: **Van Flyheight, Fiona, Irvine, Moonbay, Thomas Schubaltz, Raven, Reese, Rudolf, Karl Schubaltz, Rob Herman, O.C

* * *

**Chapter Three: End the Celebrations Early**

_**21.30 Republican Standard Time**_

The village square was alive with the excitement of the wedding party. Music filled the air, coupled with cheerful laughter and the clinking of champagne glasses.

"Phew," Moonbay exclaimed, falling into a chair. "I don't think I've had this much fun in a long time," she said. "How about you Fiona?"

The ancient zoidian smiled easily as she slipped into a chair beside Van. Her cheeks were flushed red from dancing and her blonde hair fell in loose curls around her face. She looked completely happy, happier, Moonbay realised, than she had in a long time.

"You two look like you're having a good time," Irvine voiced her thoughts. The ex-mercenary sat with his chair swung back against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest.

"You can't blame us," Moonbay told him. "With all the work I've had lately transporting goods between the Empire and the Republic, I needed an excuse to unwind for a day or two."

With a playful pout on her face, she leaned across the table and flicked Van on the nose. The young soldier blinked in surprise.

"Huh – what was that for?" he demanded, rubbing his nose.

Moonbay glowered at him. "What's with the sour face? It's your sister's wedding. You should be happy."

Van glowered at Moonbay. "Yeah, what's your point?" he demanded briskly.

"Van's not so good with fancy occasions," Fiona pointed out and Zeke grumbled in agreement. The silver organoid wore a very large black tie around his neck for the occasion, which Fiona thought looked quite smart. Van thought it looked ridiculous.

"I never said I have a problem with fancy occasions," the Blade Liger pilot said. "And I we are having a good time just sitting here, right Irvine?" Van looked to his friend.

"I don't remember Colonel Halford making the guest list," Irvine muttered, casually changing the subject.

"Who?" Moonbay asked, peering over his shoulder. "I don't believe it," she exclaimed, rather loudly. Moonbay had the misfortune of working with Colonel Halford once before and she, like Irvine, wasn't all that fond of the Republican commander, or his methods.

"Shh!" Irvine hissed, clamping his hand over her mouth. "We don't want him spotting us and coming over here."

It was too late, however, for the Colonel had indeed spotted them. Van rose to his feet as Halford approached, flanked by three more republican officers.

"Good evening, Lieutenant Flyheight, Miss Fiona," the colonel said. He didn't wait for Van to answer before he went on.

"I'm sorry to drag you away from what should be a happy occasion, but I have orders from the Madam President herself." He handed Van a white envelope with the Republican crest on the front.

Wordlessly, Van opened the envelope and unfolded the paper inside. It was a letter of assignment, he noted with some interest, and it was addressed from the President herself.

"You are to report to Guardian Force Headquarters at Red River immediately," Halford informed him.

"Both of us?" Fiona asked.

Halford nodded. "Miss Moonbay is also required," he said, acknowledging Moonbay for the first time.

"I'm required?" Moonbay asked. "What for?"

Halford's expression remained blank. "I'm afraid I am not at liberty to divulge that information at this time," he told her. "You will all be briefed on your assignment when you arrive at Red River."

With a quick salute, which Van returned, the Colonel and the three officers left the village square. Van and Irvine both stared after them.

"I wonder why he wouldn't tell us what the mission is about," Fiona wondered.

"Sounds like the Colonel's got a big secret," Irvine muttered. He turned to Van. "I'm coming along with you in case you need my help."

Van nodded appreciatively. "Thanks, Irvine," he said.

Moonbay rose from her chair. "I'll go and get the zoids loaded up on the Gustav and ready to leave," she said. "Irvine, will you give me a hand?"

Irvine nodded and they left, leaving Fiona, Van and Zeke alone at the table. Van sighed heavily and rose to his feet. He would have some explaining to do to his sister.

"Van?"

Van turned around to see Maria standing behind him. She looked sad. "You have to leave again, don't you?" She already knew his answer.

Van nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry," he told her. "But something's come up."

"It's all right," she said understandingly. Maria knew as much as she wished Van would stay home a little longer, her little brother's sense of adventure was too big for their little village. Van wouldn't be happy unless he was out piloting zoids again.

With a sad smile, Maria hugged Fiona first, then Van. "Take care of each other," she told them as she pulled away. Then, looking at Van with a stern eye, she added, "And be safe."

Van winced at her tone, but knew her words weren't unwarranted. He had a habit of getting into troublesome situations.

"Don't worry Maria," Fiona said reassuringly. "I'll look after him, and Moonbay and Irvine too."

"Thank you, Fiona," Maria said. Fiona beamed, her garnet eyes twinkling.

Van shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't good at goodbyes, and as a general rule, did his best to avoid them. He looked to Fiona. "We better get going," he told her. She nodded in agreement and they left together to find Irvine and Moonbay.

Looking back over his shoulder, Van took one last look at his home. Mixed emotions stirred inside him. On the one hand, he lamented leaving his home again so soon, but another part of him was itching for adventure and excitement. Beside him, Zeke growled a question.

Van smiled a little. "You're right Zeke," he said. "It's time to move on." With those words, Van turned his back on the celebrations, and on his home, not knowing when he would see it again.

* * *

Didn't like this chapter =[ It's more of a filler till i get to the good stuff


	5. Safehouse

**Zoids: Century of Revolution**

**By Darkened-Storm**

**Summary: **The Empire is in turmoil. Deceit, lies and treachery have spun a tangled web around the Imperial Military. When a Republican researcher goes missing while in Imperial territory, his daughter becomes the only person capable of uncovering the deadly power of the Shadow Key. Young Rudolf calls upon his most trusted allies to find the mercenaries responsible. But unknown to Rudolf, unseen hand plays them like puppets on a string. The end of civilisation is upon Zi – can the Guardian Force save them?

**Characters: **Van Flyheight, Fiona, Irvine, Moonbay, Thomas Schubaltz, Raven, Reese, Rudolf, Karl Schubaltz, Rob Herman, O.C

* * *

**Chapter Four: Safehouse**

**_Republican Safe House, Unknown location._**

**_01.30 Republican Standard Time_**

Steph didn't know how much time had passed, or how far they had travelled, but when Storm released her, they were standing inside a small, one room. It was dark, she could barely make out a thing inside, and the place had an old, musty smell to it that made Steph want to cover her nose.

"Where are we?" she asked the organoid.

"Rrrr," Storm explained.

Steph understood. "Somewhere safe huh?" she repeated. Taking a look around, she soon realised where she was. It was a Republican Safe House. During the war, many safe houses, just like this one had been set up across the Republic. From the looks of this one, it hadn't been used in years.

"Kinda dark, don't ya think?" Steph muttered. She ran her hand along the wall and found a switch and flicked it. Nothing happened, although this didn't surprise her. In the major cities, power was generated from zoid magnite, a harvestable material found in volcanoes while the desert colonies such as the Wind Colony generated electricity from windmills or geothermal energy

Safehouses, on the other hand, were usually powered by solar power, an inefficient source of energy on Zi. There was also the possibility that the safehouse's equipment was severely under-maintained and no longer capable of generating solar power.

Rather than camping out in the dark, she stumbled around and found an old, rusty oil lamp and lit a match. Light filled the room, and with it, an ounce of warmth to her fingers and giving her the first good look at her surroundings.

Dust covered the bench tops, a sure sign that no one had been here in a very long time. The equipment in the room was outdated, from the gas stove to the oil lamp she held in her hand, and comprised only of the necessities. A table and chairs, two futons for sleeping on, a kettle, some canned food and bottled water.

"Guess we should hide out here for a while until we figure out our next move," Steph said, not knowing what else to do.

"Kywahh?" Storm asked, nudging her arm gently. Steph looked down at her injured arm. The jade organoid had left her with a nasty gash just below the elbow joint on the inside of her arm. Blood had begun to dry over the open wound forming a hook shaped crust on her skin. There were stains on her dress and her cardigan also. Storm rumbled, concerned.

"I'm okay," Steph assured her partner. The cut twinged a bit when she moved, but it looked to be superficial. It had bled profusely, but it was shallow. She found a strip of cloth in an old medicine kit and wrapped it around her arm. Then she looked Storm over and frowned.

The organoid's sleek body was covered with scrapes and small sections of frayed metal. Her coat had lost some of its lustre and dirt and grime had formed a grubby mess that covered her wings. The worst of the damage seemed to be confined to the armoured chest plates. The jade organoid's tail spikes had left a nasty tear in the metal-like skin.

"Looks like you got all scratched up too," Steph said sadly. Storm growled indignantly, expressing her opinion that scrapes did not bother her. Still, Steph pulled away the broken shards of metal on the chest plate to quicken the healing process. When that was done, she found some more old cloth and got to work rubbing away some of the grime on her partner's wings.

"What should we do now?" she asked as she worked. "We can't stay here."

Storm grumbled in agreement.

"I've never met an organoid like that before," Steph said dully. "Where did it come from? What did it want from me?" They were all very good questions, but they were questions she didn't have answers to.

Unsure of what to do next, she hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head on her hands. "What do we do now?" she asked again.

Storm had already thought of this and grumbled her suggestion. Steph looked up. "You want Van to help us?" Storm growled affirmatively and added another suggestion.

The organoid wanted her to go to Red River, the base of the Guardian Force Headquarters. Colonel Rob Herman and Major O'Connell were both stationed at the Red River Base. They would be able to help her find Van.

"It might take us a few days to reach Red River," Steph realised with a sigh. She could travel with Storm, but the organoid wouldn't be able to fly all the way to Red River at once, she would need to take time to rest.

Another option would be to go back to New Helic city and get help from there. It was risky though, considering whoever sent the organoid after her might still be there waiting for her. No, that was too risky, she decided.

"If only we still had the Liger," she murmured.

Storm growled and assured Steph, in her own unique-organoid way that, somehow, they'd figure out a way.

"Rrrr – rrar," she added impatiently. While Steph's thoughts seemed to focus on finding answers, she wanted sleep and time for both of them to recover before they considered going anywhere. Dismally, Steph realised she was right – it was raining heavily outside and it would do them no good to travel in the wet. They would have to wait til morning and hope that the storm broke before then.

The organoid gave a massive yawn, stretching her wings around Steph and forming a small cocoon around her.

Steph smiled a little, resting against the small zoid's belly and closed her eyes. "Thanks, Storm," she whispered.

* * *

I have an OC profile so you know a bit more about my OC

Name: Stephanie Summers

Affilation: Helic Republic

Rank: Second Lieutenant, Guardian Force

Organoid: Storm

Zoid: Blade Liger MS (modified version of the Blade Liger and Liger Zero)

Hair color: dark brown  
Eye color: light brown  
Height: 4' 9"

Bio: The daughter of a well respected Republican soldier, Steph left home when she was 14 years old to become a zoid pilot. She trained under Colonel Krueger, earning the rank of Second Lieutenant before she joined the Guardian Force. She pilots a modified Shield Liger which evolved into a Blade Liger MS with her organoid, Storm. She works well with Thomas and Van, whom she considers her closest friends.

**Okay, thanks to all my readers so far, you have all been very patient and I assure you this story will get some answers in the next chapter. Ooh and I get to bring Thomas in next chapter... yay! and Karl in the next =] So exciting... **

**This chapter goes to NeoAurora for being my latest reviewer =] **


	6. Search

**Zoids: Century of Revolution**

**By Darkened-Storm**

**Summary: **The Empire is in turmoil. Deceit, lies and treachery have spun a tangled web around the Imperial Military. When a Republican researcher goes missing while in Imperial territory, his daughter becomes the only person capable of uncovering the deadly power of the Shadow Key. Young Rudolf calls upon his most trusted allies to find the mercenaries responsible. But unknown to Rudolf, unseen hand plays them like puppets on a string. The end of civilisation is upon Zi – can the Guardian Force save them?

**Characters: **Van Flyheight, Fiona, Irvine, Moonbay, Thomas Schubaltz, Raven, Reese, Rudolf, Karl Schubaltz, Rob Herman, O.C

* * *

**Chapter Five: Search**

**New Helic City. Helic Republic**

**01.15 Republican Standard Time**

A gust of chilling wind blew through the open window, bringing with it heavy rain and hailstones as Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz surveyed the room. The curtains had been torn from their hanger and books, papers and other personal items that had once occupied the desk now lay strewn across the floorboards. The sound of running water echoed from the bathroom.

A broken lampshade lay in the middle of the room. Shards of glass from the broken shade and light bulb littered the floor.

Karl drew a sharp breath. _What happened here? _he wondered.

Behind him, his two subordinates waited for instructions. The first was Imperial Sergeant Matthew Parker. Though he'd only recently been assigned and the youngest member of the First Panzer Division, he had been Karl's first choice for this mission. A good, quick thinking officer, Parker was the sort of person that looked before he leaped, a quality that Karl valued highly in a soldier.

Beside him stood eighteen-year-old Republican Private Rebecca Carter. At first, Karl had been reluctant to allow Carter to join him on this mission. She was Second Lieutenant Summers' younger cousin after all. Still - she was an uncommissioned officer and Karl figured some experience in the field would do her well.

"Search the room," Karl instructed them both. "Look for clues – anything that might help us work out what happened."

They both searched the room, Becky the left side, placing books and other personal items back on the desk as she went while Matt searched the bathroom. His boots made sloshing noises as he shut off the running tap before it flooded the entire compound. Confident that they had the search under control, Karl went to the window and inspected the shattered glass.

Shards of glass littered the floor inside the room and Karl reasoned that the impact had come from the outside. Someone – or something had broken its way into the room. The question was, had Second Lieutenant Summers been in the room when it happened. And if she had been, where was she now.

He knelt down on the floor and brushed the carpet with pale fingers. When he lifted them to eye level to inspect them, they were stained with red. _Blood_, he identified it. His blood. Glaring at the floor with his lime green eyes he spotted the tiny shard of metal that had scratched his skin. He picked it up.

"Private Carter," he called to his subordinate.

"Yes – sir?"

Karl beckoned her over. "What do you make of this?" he asked her, holding out the shard. Becky took it from him and examined it. She took a moment before she answered him.

"It's an alloy," she said. "Most probably a titanium alloy. I'd only be guessing, but it looks as though it's reinforced with zoid magnite."

Karl's frown deepened. "Is it from a zoid?" he asked.

She nodded. "An organoid most likely," she said. "Their armour is lighter than most zoids – and in all honesty…" she glanced around the room once more. "I highly doubt a regular zoid could fit through that window."

Karl nodded in agreement. "So she could have been attacked by an organoid," he mused. The evidence in the room supported his theory, but he hoped he was wrong.

"Colonel."

Karl wiped his hand on his trousers and rose to his feet. "What is it, Sergeant?" he asked.

Matt held up what he'd found. "Tags sir," he said. "They belong to the lieutenant."

Karl took the tags from and examined them. Two republican standard issue tags hung on a silver ball chain along with a round gold pendant belonging to a member of the Guardian Force. A silver locket was also hung on the chain. The name on the tags confirmed Karl's fears.

"They _are_ Second Lieutenant Summers' tags," he confirmed. There was no rule against an officer removing their identification tags when they weren't on active duty, but Karl knew the Second Lieutenant would never take off her Guardian Force pendant.

"Parker, get in contact with Red River and let them know what we've found," he instructed. "Tell them we'll continue our search for the Second Lieutenant."

Matt left the room without a word, leaving Becky and Karl alone in the empty room.

Becky glanced around the room again, her gaze lingering on the broken lamp shade in the middle of the room. Her cousin would have put up a fight, of that she was certain. "She's okay," Becky said, almost certainly. "You think she's okay, right – I mean, you don't think she's…"

She looked to Karl for an answer, her brown eyes revealing her fear.

"No, Becky," he said kindly. "Second Lieutenant Summers is a smart girl and a good soldier," he assured her. "And she had Storm with her."

"Storm," Becky repeated, her face lighting up. She grinned. "I know where she is," she announced. "Or at least, I know someone who does."

* * *

**Character Profile**

Name: Rebecca Jade Carter aka Becky.

Affilation: Helic Republic

Rank: Private, Guardian Force

Organoid: Star

Zoid: Liger Zero

Hair color: blonde  
Eye color: light brown  
Height: 5' 2"

Bio: Steph's younger cousin, Becky's father was killed in the line of duty during the Helic/Guylos war when Becky was only two years old. She grew up with her cousin on a Republican base where she learnt to repair and modify some of the Republican army's best zoids. A mechanic by trade, Becky loves to tinker with things. While Steph is the rational thinker, Becky is the more outgoing of the two. Currently, she serves in the Republican Army's Communications Division. She pilots the Republic's state of the art Liger Zero and has an organoid partner, Star.

**Special thanks go to DuskStarDragon for her review =]**


End file.
